


Bridget

by theclaravoyant



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, FitzHunter - Freeform, LGBT+ Fitz, LGBT+ Hunter, LGBT+ headcanons, M/M, trans!Fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/pseuds/theclaravoyant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter lifted his head, to study Fitz’ face intently.</p><p>“You don’t look like a Bridget,” he said.</p><p>-</p><p>Fitz explains to Hunter that he is transgender. FitzHunter est rshp (UA). T for sexual references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridget

They were lying together on Hunter’s bed, Fitz resting his head on Hunter’s chest and intertwining their fingers slowly as Hunter stared pensively up at the roof, pondering the information.

“So…you used to be…a girl?” Hunter frowned. That didn’t sound right.

“Yeah – no. Well. That’s a really – that’s a simplified version.”

“You had girl parts.”

“Yes.”

“But you don’t anymore.”

“No.”

Hunter grimaced. The thought of anything that intensive being done to him  - especially _down there_ – made his gut twist.

“Why – why would you do that?” he asked, while trying not to think too hard about it. “Why not just…change the rest and y’know…not…touch…”

With their joined hands, Hunter gestured vaguely at his crotch region. Fitz smirked at his unexpected squeamishness, but then explained -

“It was uncomfortable. It didn’t feel right. Besides – if I ever wanted to have sex, that…makes for an awkward conversation topic.”

“As awkward as the conversation about how you had a dick transplant?”

Fitz snorted. He hadn’t been expecting to laugh so much over this.

“It’s not a transplant!”

“Then how – wait, no, I don’t want to know. I honestly don’t want to know. Do not, under any circumstances, tell me how that happened. Let me enjoy it in peace. Even if I interrogate you while drunk, do not tell me, okay? I like my bits too much to think about hacking them up like that.”

“Okay, I promise.”

As thoughts of intimate and gruesome medical procedures faded from his mind, Hunter moved an arm to rest under Fitz’ shoulder and back, and began to gently stroke his far elbow.

“What was your name?” he asked after a while. “I’m assuming it wasn’t Leopold. Was it something similar, like Leah? Leonora? Or was it something completely different like…Bethany? Susan?”

“Bridget,” Fitz interrupted. “I was going to be called Bridget.”

Hunter lifted his head, to study Fitz’ face intently.

“You don’t look like a Bridget,” he said, with a straight face.

“But I look like a _Susan?”_ Fitz raised an eyebrow.

“No, I just thought somebody who named their son Leopold might have named their daughter Susan.”

“Are you insulting my mother?”

“I might be insulting her name choices. Unless you named yourself Leopold, because Bridget’s actually not too bad, I can kinda see it now that I think about it. Maybe the Lame Name Award victory of 1987 is all on you.”

“This coming from _Lance Hunter._ What are you, a porn character?”

“I’m whatever you want me to be, sweetheart,” Hunter replied, in an appropriately husky tone. Fitz swatted his chest.

“I got my name in 19- _97_ actually. Well, 2005 officially. But Mum started calling me Leo when I was ten. I decided I was a boy and she believed me. She does get credit for the name, though.”

“Shame. I was going to make you a trophy and everything.”

Fitz swatted his chest again, and then rolled over onto it. Hunter wrapped his arm around him.

“I know it’s embarrassing,” Fitz confessed, “but I like it. It’s mine. She chose it because of who I am, you know? Well, who I was. Not some name pulled out of a hat based on who she wanted me to be.”

“Why do you go by Fitz then?”

“At first it’s because they wouldn’t let me change it. Not legally, and not casually either. Teachers insisted on calling me Bridget, and people at school, other people I knew – well, I mean, they didn’t get it. I was a girl to them and girls aren’t called “Leopold.” Even when I went to Uni and I was looking and sounding more like this, I wasn’t sure which way I wanted to go. Did I want them to know, or not? Or know what? So I went with Fitz, until I turned 18 and could get my name officially changed.”

Hunter frowned.

“You can do it earlier than that, can’t you? If you have your parents’ signatures or something?”

Fitz sighed.

“Dad wouldn’t sign. But anyway, I like Fitz too. It’s who I’ve always been, through all this. And it’s how my friends know me. That’s important too.”

“Does anyone else know…about Bridget?”

“Simmons does. She found out pretty early on. I, um… I cried when I got my Shield Academy ID. It was the first official document I saw with my name on it. The papers and stuff, the legal stuff, I still couldn’t do for a while still, but Mum wrote them a letter and even though I was still Bridget, y’know, officially, they let me be Leopold. I got really emotional every time I heard it, so Simmons kept on calling me Fitz so I wouldn’t embarrass myself, and it stuck. It’s less weird than Leopold too, so there’s that, and lots of people went by their last names, since we were all PhDs.”

“Plus “LeopoldSimmons” doesn’t really have the same ring to it.”

“True. Jemmapold, maybe?” Fitz screwed up his nose. “Anyway, Simmons was really good about it. She even went away and did all this research, it was really sweet.”

“Anyone else?”

“May. Coulson. I mean, they’ve never brought it up but I assume they know. The name, at least, was in my file, so… Daisy too. She was wiping us all from the net a while back and she found some of the documentation. Not that I wasn’t going to tell her anyway, at some point. But yeah, that’s all.”

“Not Mack?”

Fitz shrugged.

“It’s not like I’m _opposed_ to him knowing, it’s just never really come up.”

“Okay then.”

“And, um…just in case…I’d appreciate it if you could…not bring up Bridget. You know? Not make jokes and stuff, it’s just, it’s a pretty serious thing for me and a lot of bad stuff happened to me back then. So.”

“No worries. In fact, I’ll forget the whole thing, if you like.”

“You don’t have to forget, otherwise I wouldn’t have told you. But thanks.”

Fitz nuzzled into Hunter’s chest, and Hunter smiled.

“Alright then,” he concluded. “Now, where were we?”

Fitz bolted upright.

“Temple of Doom!” he declared, and lunged for the DVD case at the end of the bed. 

 


End file.
